Happy B-Day
by Saya Sendiri
Summary: Tak ada salahnya melihat ke belakang. Tak ada salahnya memutar memori masa lalu. Asal tak menjadikan masa lalu sebagai alasan keterpurukan masa kini./Masa depan tak berarti jika tak ada masa lalu. Masa lalu tak akan diingat jika tak ada masa depan./ Lihatlah ke belakang hanya saat kau ingin maju ke depan!/ sequel 'Di Pinggir Jalan itu' dan 'Terima Kasih'/ FOR GRIMMJOW BIRTHDAY :D


BLEACH © KUBO TITE

Happy B-Day © Toyama Ichiru

**Warning : OOC, Typo (sudah saya usahakan untuk menghilangkannya), AU, **

**Sequel 'Di Pinggir Jalan itu' dan 'Terima Kasih'**

**Ichi **X** Ruki **X **Grimm **X** Nel**

_Don't Like? Don't Read!_

_So, Enjoy it!_

**.**

**.**

_Tak ada salahnya melihat ke belakang. Tak ada salahnya memutar memori masa lalu. Asal tak menjadikan masa lalu sebagai alasan keterpurukan masa kini._

_Masa lalu adalah cerminan diri kita sendiri. Masa lalu adalah alasan dan landasan kita berubah. Masa lalu adalah tempat dimana kita mengambil ancang tuk sebuah langkah masa depan._

_Masa depan tak berarti jika tak ada masa lalu. Masa lalu tak akan diingat jika tak ada masa depan. Hebatnya masa depan bermula dari masa lalu yang berkembang. Kenangan masa lalu dilewati dengan masa depan yang berkecambah. Yang perlu dilakukan hanyalah menunggu bunga masa lalu mekar di masa depan._

.

.

Panas dan terik. Menyengat dan membakar. Itukah definisi musim panas pada umumnya. Yah, itulah kenyataannya. Bukan masalah bagiku menghadapi musim panas, karena musim panas memang salah satu musim paling menyenangkan bagiku. Terik matahari yang berkilauan membuatku menikmati sinar panas itu menghujam kulitku.

Tahun ini pun kuhabiskan musim ini di tempatku menuntut ilmu, New York city. Tak hanya aku, tapi pacarku pun kuajak. Kujadikan liburan kali ini sebagai hadiah untuknya yang berulang tahun ke 25 tanggal 15 Juli kemarin.

"Kau benar-benar tidak kepanasan?" Desahan jengkel meluncur dari bibirku kala ia menanyakan hal itu tuk kesekian kalinya. Tangan besarnnya mulai menangkup bahuku yang tak tertutupi apapun. "Kau hanya mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan dan celana pendek, bisa-bisa kau kena demam musim panas, Rukia." Ia mulai berceloteh, menasehatiku dengan kalimat bijak yang begitu ia yakini. Tak mungkin aku tak menyadari kepanikan dan kekhawatiran yang ia pancarkan, juga ekspresi wajah bak robot rusak yang meyakinkanku bahwa ia serius mengkhawatirkanku.

"Jangan samakan New York dengan Jepang, Ichigo. Panas di Jepang berbeda dengan disini, sengatannya tak akan membuatku pingsan," sergahku sambil mengembungkan pipiku. Alisnya yang menukik khawatir itu tetap ngotot di tempat, memaksaku untuk segera memakai jaket tebal yang sekarang tersodor padaku.

"Justru akan lebih panas jika aku mengenakan jaketmu," protesku lagi.

"Pakai saja! Aku tak mau kau dipelototi laki-laki mesum disini dengan pakaian minimmu itu," desis Ichigo sambil memasangkan jaket itu padaku. Rasa panas yang luar biasa seketika menyerangku, sepenuhnya membuat tubuhku serasa mendidih hingga ke tulang.

"Dan aku tak ingin kau dipelototi gadis-gadis genit yang memperhatikan keseksian tubuhmu itu," tekanku kuat sambil memelototinya dan menunjuk tubuhnya yang benar terlihat jelas dengan kaos putih ketat itu. Tanganku bersedekap dan kakiku mulai melangkah cepat tak tentu arah, terus menerobos lautan manusia yang ada di hadapanku.

Ini memang buruk. Kusadari itu. Tujuanku kembali ke New York adalah untuk melanjutkan pendidikanku dan memberikan Ichigo hadiah untuk ulang tahunnya kemarin, tapi sekarang yang kudapat bukanlah rasa sayang karena mengajaknya jalan-jalan, yang kudapat justru keposesifan luar biasa yang membuat otakku terasa dimasak.

"Rukia, tunggu!" Pergelangan tanganku digenggam seseorang. Jujur, aku tak bisa menjelaskan perasaan yang mengalir di aliran darahku saat Ichigo mencegatku dengan panggilan sayang yang halus itu. Bibirku melengkungkan diri dan kepalaku tertunduk. Euforia luar biasa itu hanya bisa kutahan. Luapannya tak bisa berhenti saat kurasakan tangan besarnya menarik tubuhku mendekat pada tubuhnya –menempel– dan ia mulai menuntunku untuk berjalan sesuai dengan arus jalan. "Maaf," lirihnya penuh sesal.

Ia mulai menggenggam tanganku, memberikan posisi ternyaman bagi jemariku diantara sela jarinya yang besar itu. Tak ada yang namanya langkah pelan, yang ada hanyalah langkah cepat penuh kehati-hatian dan diiringi rasa cinta. Ichigo mengecup puncak kepalaku pelan sembari membisikkan sebuah pertanyaan ditengah perjalanan kami. "Lapar?" Kepalaku mengangguk mantap, diiringi senyuman senang yang memerkan deratan gigiku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke restoran itu? _OdelJaquez_ _restaurant_," sahut Ichigo. telunjuk laki-laki itu terarah pada sebuah restoran yang berada tak jauh dari posisi kami berada sekarang. Adrenalinku memicu lambungku tuk menjerit, sekaligus membuat langkahku semakin cepat dengan senyuman. Mudah untuk membaca senyuman yang Ichigo keluarkan, senyuman renyah yang ia berikan padaku ketika melihatku mulai bertingkah seperti seorang boocah.

Klining! Lonceng kecil berdenting saat tanganku mendorong pintu restourant italia itu. tubuhku bergerak lincah, mengambil posisi di sebuah kursi dekat kaca yang membuatku dapat melihat suasana di luar.

Seorang barista datang, dengan senyumannya ia menanyakan pesananku dan Ichigo. Pesananku hanyalah pasta dan jus _strawberry_ sedangkan Ichigo memesan americano dingin. Perbincangan ringan mengisi sela waktu kami menerima pesanan. Tak ada yang istimewa dalam pembicaraan kami, hanya mengumpulkan kepingan masa lalu kami dan saling meluncurkan tawa.

Baru saja aku menyeka air mataku, tiba-tiba aku dikagetkan oleh teriakan beberapa orang. Teriakan orang-orang yang sedang menyanyikan sebuah lantunan ulang tahun. "_Happy Birthday_, Grimmjow~!"

"Ada yang mengadakan ulang tahun di sini rupanya," celetuk Ichigo. Kepalanya menoleh ke sebuah panggung di sudut restoran, dan senyuman di wajahnya membuatku ikut tersenyum untuk melihat hal itu.

Napasku tercekat, adrenalinku telah memacu semua kegiatan dalam tubuhku untuk bergerak semakin cepat. Degupan jantungku terus menyesakkan dadaku. Mulutku ternganga gagap tanpa suara saat retinaku menangkap surai biru terang yang mencuat itu, juga _sapphire_ mengkilat di manik wajahnya.

"_Thank you, guys_!" dia menyahut mantap seraya melempar sebuket bunga di tangannya. Teriakan semangat terdengar dari orang-orang yang mengelilinginya.

Tubuhku mulai bergerak, tanpa ada istruksi dari otakku. Yang kurasakan hanyalah dingin yang mengalir dari pelupuk mataku, asinnya sempat tercicipi oleh lidahku. Tak dapat kutangkap maksud dari tangis yang kukeluarkan. Itu hanyalah emosi sesaat yang memicu tubuhku untuk bergerak menuju lelaki bertubuh tegap itu.

"Ru–Rukia!" panggil Ichigo berusaha mecegat, tapi tak kugubris.

Sorakan terhenti saat tubuhku melewati kerumunan kecil itu dan berdiri tepat di depannya dan seorang perempuan cantik berambut tosca. Tanganku berusaha menyeka air yang mengalir di pipiku, tapi alirannya semakin deras saat kulihat senyuman dari wajah itu. Percayalah, teriakan dan tarikan Ichigo sama sekali tak menggoyahkan tubuhku.

"Apakah kita... pernah bertemu?" suaraku serak dan lirihan itu sedikit mustahil dapat ia dengar. Namun, senyuman yang muncul di wajahnya membuat air mataku mengalir semakin deras.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya singkat.

"Rukia!" tekan Ichigo sambil menarik tanganku. Keras, kutepis tangannya, membiarkan tubuhku yang tanpa sadar telah memeluk tubuh besar milik si kucing biru ini.

"Ma–maaf, Anda siapa?" seorang perempuan menyahut dan ia bersama Ichigo berusaha untuk melepas pelukanku pada si kucing biru.

"Kau... ke mana?" isakanku menjadi dan ketenggelamkan kepalaku pada dadanya. Aku tersentak pelan saat tangan besarnya itu mengelus kepalaku lembut dan tangisku benar-benar meledak saat itu juga. Tanganku semakin mengerat, memeluknya semakin kuat dan kuat, menyimpannya dalam pelukanku agar ia tak pergi menjauh seperti _dulu_ lagi.

"Maaf, biarkan kami berdua dulu," ia menyahut tenang, dengan sopan membubarkan acara yang tadi sedang berlangsung di antara mereka.

"Tapi, Grimmjow–" seorang perempuan berujar, hendak memprotes perkataan kucing biru ini.

"Nell, dialah orang yang kuceritakan padamu itu." Tak kugubris kalimat itu, namun aku sadar bahwa Ichigo dan perempuan bernama Nell itu telah menjauh dariku dan kucing biru ini. Telingaku dapat menangkap suara kursi yang digeser, menandakan ada yang telah duduk.

Kurasakan tangan besarnya mulai memegang bahuku, mendorongnya perlahan agar aku dapat melepaskan pelukanku, tapi tanganku begitu keras untuk tidak melepaskannya.

"Lama tak bertemu," katanya tenang. Kepalaku menggeleng kuat.

"Ke mana saja kau!?" tekanku kuat. Ia justru terkekeh pelan, membuatku kaget dan refleks memperkuat pelukanku.

"Lepaskan dulu pelukanmu!" perintahnya lembut. Dengan sedikit rasa kesal dan menyesal kulepas pelukanku. Membiarkannya menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipiku. "Mari kita perjelas. Aku Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, gelandangan yang dulu selalu kau tolong," lirihnya.

Kucoba tuk menghentikan isakku dan menjawab kalimatnya, "Kuchiki Rukia, gadis yang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menolongmu," kataku dengan sebuah senyuman. Dan detik berikutnya aku mulai menggigit bibirku untuk meredam perasaanku.

"Jadi, kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya. Mendengar pertanyaan itu justru membuatku semakin ingin menangis.

"_I don't know_," jawabku singkat dengan isak. "Sedari tadi kutanya, ke mana saja kau? Kenapa tiba-tiba malam itu kau menghilang dan sekarang justru berada di restoran ini, merayakan sebuah acara bersama orang-orang itu?" tuntutku ngotot dan reaksi yang ditunjukkannya justru hanyalah sebuah sapuan halus di pipiku.

"Aku berubah sekarang. Perempuan itu, Nell yang mengubahku. Dia mengajakku untuk tinggal di penampungan dan selama itu aku berubah. Sekarang aku menjadi seorang koki di restoran ini, menjadi salah satu koki tersukses di New York," jelasnya.

"Kenapa kau tak berpamitan denganku?" tuntutku lagi.

"Tak ada waktu dan sudah cukup lama aku menunggu kehadiranmu," lirihnya. Kepalaku tertunduk, merasakan sebuah penyesalan yang kembali muncul saat ingatan pahit ketika aku hanya menemui kardus di pinggir jalan itu.

"Maafkan aku," aku berdengung pelan, mengeluarkan sedikit sedihku yang seketika itu muncul.

"Tak ada yang harus dimaafkan. Andai saja kau terus muncul hari itu, mungkin aku tak akan jadi seperti ini. Andai saja kau terus muncul hari itu dan membiarku bergantung padamu setiap saat, aku mungkin akan tetap menjadi gelandangan. Justru aku yang harusnya berterima kasih, kau yang telah memberiku motivasi untuk berubah."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" potongku cepat.

"Rasa ibamu membuatku sadar bahwa aku tak pantas untuk dikasihani," jawabnya cepat. Mataku memperhatikan wajahnya. Senyuman yang selama ini kuharapkan dari wajahnya kini dengan mudah mengembang. Tak ada lagi tatapan kosong tanpa arti, yang ada hanyalah tatapan lembut penuh kasih sayang yang terpancar. Tak ada lagi wajah kotor seorang gelandangan, yang ada hanyalah wajah bersih dengan senyuman menawan. Tak ada lagi nada datar tanpa emosi itu, yang ada hanyalah nada bicara yang begitu antusias dan bersemangat. Dia... benar-benar telah berubah. Kucing ringkih itu kini telah sehat.

"Masa lalu itu, tak akan kulupakan," lirihnya sambil tersenyum. Aku membalasnya.

"Itu salah satu kenangan berhargaku," sahutku. Ia terkekeh pelan. "Kenangan masa lalu akan terus ada di hati kita."

"Grimmjow... kan?" tanyaku pelan. Ia hanya berdeham pelan. "_Happy B-day_," kataku dengan sebuah senyuman dan segera ia balas dengan pelukan hangat yang begitu membahagiakanku.

.

***end of Rukia's PoV***

**.**

***Ichigo's PoV***

.

Tak dapat kuserukan kecemburuan yang menyeruak dari dalam diriku. Melihat Rukia yang tiba-tiba memeluk laki-laki berambut biru itu dengan rasa sayang luar biasa. Aku dapat menebak siapa laki-laki itu, dia pastilah gelandangan yang sempat Rukia ceritakan padaku dulu. Gelandangan yang sempat ia sukai (tanpa sebab).

"Siapa gadis itu?" tanya perempuan yang duduk di depanku. Dapat kutangkap perasaan cemburu yang ia semburkan pada Rukia, melihat tingkah Rukia dan laki-laki itu yang terkesan sangat (sangat) dekat.

"Pacarku," jawabku singkat.

"Aku... cemburu," lirihnya sambil menunduk. Kutopang daguku dengan tangan kiriku.

"Aku tahu," jawabku singkat.

"Dia pacarku." Kubalas dengan dehaman dan membiarkannya mulai berceloteh panjang lebar mengenai si rambut biru itu. Aku tak menggubris dan sama sekali tak memedulikannya. Yang kupedulikan sekarang hanyalah Rukia yang masih memeluk tubuh rambut biru itu erat.

Reflek, aku menggigit lidahku, membiarkan rasa nyeri itu menjalari mulutku saat kulihat laki-laki itu menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipi Rukia dan hal itu membuat Rukia tersenyum tipis. Mereka tetap berinteraksi, sementara perempuan di depanku tetap menunduk pasrah melihat gadisku.

Tanganku terkepal kuat, menahan semua emosi yang terkumpul dalam diriku. Hatiku terasa sakit saat kulihat Rukia begitu dekat dengan laki-laki itu, mereka seakan punya sebuah hubungan tersendiri. Bukankah Rukia mengatakan bahwa ia tak pernah berinteraksi terlalu dalam dengannya, tapi kenapa sekarang mereka begitu dekat? Bahkan... mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

Aku mengumpat dalam hati, membiarkan dahiku berkerut kesal karena semua fakta yang kudapat sekarang. Fakta bahwa Rukia... menyukai laki-laki itu, dan laki-laki itu yang seakan membalas perasaan Rukia. Rukia terlihat sedih selama di Jepang, ia terlihat begitu memikirkan laki-laki itu. Mengkhawatirkannya, begitu peduli seakan laki-laki itu adalah orang yang penting dalam hidupnya.

Mereka berdua saling melempar senyum, mengeluarkan rasa rindu yang mereka alami selama beberapa tahun ini. Sedetik kemudian, mereka telah berbagi kehangatan tubuh. Saling berpelukan, melepas rindu dalam diri mereka yang selama ini mengendap dalam hati mereka.

"Apakah kau siap?" tanyaku pada perempuan di depanku. Ia tersentak pelan, ketakutan sedikit terpancar dalam wajahnya.

"Siap akan apa?" tanyanya balik. Aku terkekeh pasrah –begitu menyedihkan hingga dahiku terus saja berkerut tak nyaman.

"Kemungkinan bahwa mereka berdua akan segera menjalin hubungan setelah ini dan kau harus memutuskan hubungan kalian. Yah, aku juga," jawabku santai sambil melirik Rukia. Gadis itu tetap memeluk erat tubuh laki-laki itu, senyuman di wajahnya menunjukkan betapa nyamannya ia berada dalam pelukan si rambut biru.

"Itu tidak mungkin!" Perempuan itu menggebrak meja pelan, memajukan wajahnya dan menatapku horror. Dapat kutangkap kecemasan yang ia sembunyikan, juga perasaan takut akan kehilangan belahan jiwanya itu. "Kami... sudah bertunangan dan berniat untuk menikah, tak mungkin dia akan berpaling pada gadis itu!" tekannya.

"Gadis itulah yang pertama kali menemuinya, tak kah kau menyadari hal itu?" hardikku.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Dari ceritamu. Kau tak pernah tahu masa lalunya, kau mengatakan bahwa pacarmu itu sering tersenyum sendiri saat membuat roti. Sadarilah hal itu, tak ada hal masuk akal lainnya selain roti adalah sebuah kenangan bagi mereka. Aku sangat yakin, Rukia lebih dulu menemuinya daripada kau, itulah yang membuatnya tak bisa melupakan Rukia." Aku menjelaskannya dengan suara pelan, berusaha menghilangkan semua perasaan pasrah dalam hatiku. Pasrah akan keadaan bahwa aku pun takut dengan apa yang kuucapkan. "Begitu juga sebaliknya," lirihku lemas.

"Itu tidak mungkin..." perempuan itu berujar lagi, begitu pelan dan bergetar. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, berusaha menepis semua ucapan yang tadi kuluncurkan. Bukannya aku pesimis akan keadaanku sekarang, bukannya aku memandang rendah perasaan Rukia selama ini. Hanya saja aku ini adalah pacar Rukia, sudah lama sekali aku menjalin hubungan dengannya dan aku sudah sangat-sangat mengenalnya. Oh Tuhan, aku bingung dan kalut dengan semua perasaan yang kualami sekarang.

"Ichigo." Tubuhku serasa tersambar petir ketika gendang telingaku mendengar panggilan itu. Tubuhku benar-benar mengejang saat kutolehkan kepalaku ke samping, sebuah sapuan lembutlah yang menyambutku, sapuan lembut di bibirku. mataku membulat kaget dan reflek aku memegang tangan kecil yang sedang melingkar di leherku itu.

"Rukia?" tanyaku kaget. Ia menatapku dengan sebuah senyuman, senyuman termanis yang pernah ia keluarkan.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lembut. Dahiku bertaut, bingung dengan keadaan yang kualami sekarang. Mulutku mulai tergagap, tapi tak satupun kata keluar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita merayakan ulang tahun Grimmjow? Kau setuju Nell?" celetuk Rukia cepat, mengabaikanku yang sedari tadi bingung dengan keadaan yang terjadi.

"Grimm?" sahut perempuan itu sambil menatap si laki-laki biru yang juga sedang tersenyum.

"Apa?" tanya laki-laki yang kini kuketahui namanya itu, Grimmjow.

"Tadi–"

"Kami hanya reuni, sayang. Tak lebih, kami saling merindukan. Salah? Kami hanya... _teman_..." kalimat itu menggantung, membuatku, Rukia dan perempuan tosca itu menatapnya kaget.

"Rukia. Apa maksudnya?" tuntutku.

"Seharusnya itu jadi pertanyaanku!" Ia berkacak pinggang, menatapku jengkel. "Oh, kau pasti mengira aku menyukai Grimmjow?" tebaknya dan saat itu juga wajahku memerah malu. Tiba-tiba kudengar gelak tawa gadis itu, ia memelukku tiba-tiba dan segera duduk dipangkuanku.

"Pacarmu? Wah... lemah sekali," celetuk Grimmjow, membuatku langsung saja memelototinya.

"Wah? Kaukah orang yang dulu sempat membuat Rukia berpaling dariku? Apa pacarku ini salah lihat? Bagaimana bisa dia menyukai laki-laki urakan ini?" jengkelku sambil mengeratkan pelukanku pada perut Rukia. Rukia dan Nell sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum konyol melihat perdebatanku dan Grimmjow.

"Wah? Pacarmu sempat menyukaiku? Aku bangga!" sahutnya, ia memajukan wajahnya, hingga berada beberapa senti di depan wajahku. Tetap dengan jengkel, kubalas pelototan matanya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibanggakan!" kesalku. Bibirku sedikit tertarik, memberikan senyum menyebalkan padanya.

"Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kita merayakan pesta ulang tahun Grimmjow?" potong Rukia dan Nell itu tiba-tiba, seketika itu juga mengundang decihan jengkel dari bibirku.

Pesta dimulai, semuanya mulai berteriak gembira akan pesta kecil dalam restoran ini, restoran milik sepasang kekasih itu. Aku masih bingung mengenai perbincangan Rukia dan Grimmjow. Jujur, aku masih merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatiku, seperti perasaan gembira yang tertahan.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat Rukia begitu antusias mengintip Grimmjow yang sedang memasak. Nell sang kekasih Grimmjow sendiri sangat menikmati acara ini, dapat kutebak bahwa Grimmjow sangat menyayangi perempuan itu. Ia begitu peduli dengan Nell dan aku yakin ia telah membicarakan mengenai perbincangannya dengan Rukia. Pacar yang sangat perhatian. Oke, mungkin pertemuan pertama kali ini menjengkelkan, tapi sejujurnya aku salut pada laki-laki ini.

Adaptasiku dan Rukia berjalan baik, tak ada kecanggungan yang tersalurkan diantara kami. Yang ada hanyalah antusiasme akan kegembiraan luar biasa yang keluar pada hari ini. Diam-diam kuucapkan selamat pada Grimmjow karena ulang tahunnya, begitu juga Nell yang bisa memiliki kekasih seperti Grimmjow.

"Rukia," panggilku pada gadis itu. Aku mendekatinya, lalu duduk di kursi di sebelahnya. Tanganku merangkul pundaknya, lalu segera kutenggelamkan kepalaku pada lehernya, sedikit menyesap wangi tubuhnya yang wangi itu.

"Apa?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya hingga kepala kami bersentuhan.

"Tadi, kau bicara apa saja dengannya?"

"Rukia, Ichigo, rotinya sudah siap!" teriak Nell tiba-tiba. Aku hanya mengangkat tanganku, memberinya isyarat bahwa kami akan segera menemuinya.

"Aku hanya menanyakan keadaannya dan kenapa ia bisa seperti sekarang padahal dulu gelandangan," jawab Rukia mantap sambil mengelus lembut rambutku, ia terkekeh pelan.

"Hanya itu?" tanyaku lagi. Gadis itu berdeham mantap.

"Kau... masih menyukainya?" tanyaku. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ichigo adalah satu-satunya orang yang kusukai, kucintai, dan kusayangi. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikannya," jawabnya. Aku terkekeh pelan, lalu mengecup sekilas lehernya.

"Kenapa tadi menangis? Saat... melihat Grimmjow?"

"Entahlah air mataku keluar begitu saja. Seakan, semua kekhawatiranku selama ini bisa terobati."

"Kenapa memeluknya?"

"Hanya rindu padanya. Aku hanya... penasaran dengan keadaannya. Selama ini aku mencemaskan hal yang sudah menjadi hal baik baginya," jawab Rukia dengan intonasi sedikit rendah. Aku hanya diam, tak mengalihkan tubuhku darinya.

"Aku cemburu," lirihku dan ia hanya membalasnya dengan kekehan singkat disertai elusan lembutnya pada rambut dan pipiku.

"Itu semua hanya masa lalu kami Ichigo. Tak ada yang istimewa dari semua itu. Kami hanya saling menyemangati untuk masa depan kami. Ia telah memiliki jalannya sendiri, begitu juga denganku." Rukia mengecup dahiku sekilas, mengundang senyuman di bibirku.

"Apakah kau... sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya?" tanyaku lagi tuk kesekian kalinya. Ia tak membalas, justru menjauhkan kepalanya dariku dan berdiri tepat di depanku, dengan sebuah senyuman penuh arti yang terkesan mengejekku.

"Tentu saja!" jawabnya mantap sambil malayangkan pose _peace_ di depanku. "Kuberi dia... ini!" mataku terbelalak kaget, dapat kudengar suara piring terjatuh dilantai saat melihat pemandangan di depanku sekarang. Rukia dengan semangatnya berlari menuju Grimmjow, menarik tangan laki-laki itu paksa dan mengecup pipi itu mesra.

"RUKIA!" teriakku marah sambil menarik tangannya. Ia hanya tertawa lepas saat mulai kugelitiki tubuhnya. Sedangkan Grimmjow dan Nell hanya bisa melongo melihat tingkah laku Rukia. Tuhan, kenapa pacarku segila ini? Tapi, yang lebih parah, kenapa aku begitu terpikat padanya?

"_HAPPY B-DAY_, GRIMMJOW!" teriak gadis itu kuat, membuatku hanya tersenyum tipis padanya.

.

.

**FIN – 31/07/2013**

.

Mina-sama, Genki desuka? :D

Wah... saya hadir lagi dgn new fanfic. Tapi yg ini tetep aje sequel -,- maaf ceritanya kurang memuaskan dan feelnya kurang soalnya saya buat buru2. Cuma menikmati di bagian awal dan endongnya mulai meracau bikinnya. lalu, menurut kalian pairing yg ditulis harusnya GrimmRuki ato ichiruki sih? aku bingung mau masukin charanya yg mana aja :/ mohon bantuannya Mina-sama

Thanks for reading and... OTANJOBI OMEDETOU GRIMMIE XD cepet muncul di manga yah :* kutunggu lamaranmu bulan september nanti *plak!* *ditabok Grimm fc*

Salam,

Ichiru


End file.
